


I love you

by RenLuthor



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Cooking, Dancing, Dinner, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Iris can cook in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/pseuds/RenLuthor
Summary: Where Iris singing Britney Spears while cooking dinner is a thing, Barry loves watching Iris sing and dance happily.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dryadfiona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dryadfiona/gifts).



Iris was making dinner, like she usually did, and jamming to ... _Baby One More Time_ by Britney Spears with her headphones plugged in as she cooked dinner. Iris enjoyed making food for herself and her husband, Barry. It was fun. She enjoyed late nights spent with Barry in her apartment they bought.

Iris sang along to the beginning of the song. “ _Oh, baby, baby_ ,” Iris sang as she scrambled the eggs, swinging her hips along to the piano keys and the beat. “ _Oh, baby, baby_ ,” Iris continued, continuing to swing her hips.

“ _Oh, baby, baby. How was I supposed to know . . . that something wasn’t right here?_ ” Iris sang in an exaggerated Britney Spears impression, using a spatula as her make-shift mic. Iris freaking loved this song.

Which is probably the reason that she didn’t hear her husband walk into the kitchen, watching Iris with an amused expression on his face. Iris continued to sing, dance, and cook, oblivious of Barry watching Iris.

“ _Oh, baby, baby. I shouldn’t have let you go . . . and now you’re out of sight, yeah._ ” Iris sang into the spatula, passionately. Barry just watched, a loving – and fond – expression on his face.

“ _Show me how you want it to be. Tell me baby, ‘cause I need to know now, oh, because . . ._ ” Iris paused dramatically, making sure the eggs and bacon didn’t burn whilst she was busy jamming.

“ _My loneliness is killing me (and I) I must confess, I still believe (still believe). When I’m not with you I lose my mind. Give me a sign . . . Hit me, baby, one more time!_ ” Iris sings as she puts the bacon onto a plate, turning the grill off as she did so. Iris turned around, and froze, the song continuing on her phone.

“Um, how long have you been standing there?” Iris asks nervously, taking one of the earphones out of her ear. Barry just smiles at Iris. “Long enough,” Barry replies with a small smile.

“Can we just forget that you saw me dancing and singing to Britney Spears? Especially Caitlin because I know that she’ll tease me relentlessly and I –” Barry interrupts Iris by placing a gentle kiss on her lips. Iris opened her eyes after Barry pulled away, a small smile on his lips and a blissful look on his face.

“If that’s how you tell me to shut up, I should really start talking a lot more,” Iris says with a smile. Barry rolls his eyes as he turns Iris around. “Make sure our eggs don’t burn,” Barry says, hiding his amused smirk. Iris just rolls her eyes and does as he’s told.

Barry wraps his arms around Iris’ waist and rests his chin on her shoulder, nuzzling into the side of het neck.

“I love you,” Barry whispers against Iris’ neck. Iris smiles. “Love you too,” Iris replies softly, smiling as she finishes dinner.


End file.
